kkundeadfandomcom-20200213-history
KK Ex-Student Riot
The KK Ex-Student Riot was a violent riot carried out in KK on 10 May 2023, around the same time as the assassination attempt on Envoy Sam, an American United Nations envoy sent to KK to inspect on the town's infrastructural developments in preparation for a future zombie attack. The mammoth riot was organized by the cyber-terrorist group The Broom, led by its founder "Madame Number One", to urge for the dissolution of the United Nations and restructure the world’s government system. The rioters consist of mostly ex-secondary school students from SMK KK (including the students of 5 Science 1 featured in Night of the KK Undead), which led to the name of the event. Although the fighting was violent, the only casualty of this riot was Envoy Sam, who died of his injuries sustained from the Broom's assassination attempt which started the riot. Sam was pronounced dead upon arrival at Columbia Hospital. Background After the zombie apocalypse was halted in 2020, there were accusations by some groups such as supporters of the Broom that the United Nations had cheated in its administration and viewed the UN to be very corrupt. The Broom's demands The Broom has set forth the following main objectives for this rally: * Safe and secure society * Right and freedom to commit violence and extremism * Full support to far-left and far-right parties * Restructuring the governments by force * Dissolution of the United Nations * Establishment of a new world order Participants The rally was dominated by ex-students of SMK KK, including the students of 5 Science 1 featured in Night of the KK Undead. Some notable characters that joined the rally include: * “Madame Number One” * Toshihiro Kensuke * Shannon * Angela * Yen Lin * Isabel * Anne * Yun * May * Mathura * Veronica * Kylar * Jolene * Dr. Dee * The Best Frenz ** Lynette ** Elaine ** Yong * Mihasa Sakamoto (joined a solidarity rally in Tokyo) * Sheila (joined a solidarity rally in Luhansk) * Some of Joshua’s relatives Far-left and far-right parties from Germany, Russia and Japan have sent their members to the KK Ex-Student Rally. The following groups are endorsees of the rally: * berlin-siegheil * Revival of Soviets Enforcement (ROSE, Russia) * Luhansk People’s Republic (LPR) * The Broom The riot Assassination of Envoy Sam The riots began when a bomb explodes while Envoy Sam speaks at a stage in front of the Liparis Hall, grievously injuring him in the process. Madame Number One's speech Madame Number One quotes Bane from The Dark Knight Rises. International solidarity riots Thousands of rally-goers have been seen gathering in several cities around the globe in solidarity with and support towards the student rioters in the KK Ex-Student Riot in KK. These rallies were less violent (with some having police intervention) and have taken place in the following cities: * Berlin, Germany * Munich, Germany * Nuremberg, Germany * Cologne, Germany * Hamburg, Germany * Frankfurt, Germany * Braunau-am-Inn, Austria * Moscow, Russia * Volgograd, Russia * Saint Petersburg, Russia * Gori, Georgia * Tokyo, Japan * Osaka, Japan * Hiroshima, Japan * Nagasaki, Japan * Ulanbataar, Mongolia * Luhansk, Ukraine (Luhansk People's Republic) * Donetsk, Ukraine (Donetsk People's Republic) Most of these rallies are sponsored by Neo-Nazi and pro-communist groups. Sheila was present in the Luhansk rally while Mihasa Sakamoto was present at the Tokyo rally in support for her master Toshihiro Kensuke who is an active Broom member. The Luhansk rally was organized by the separatist government of the Luhansk People's Republic. International response Aftermath Category:Events